


"Serves Him Right."

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan witness The Sinning, Companion Piece, Crack, Disappointment, F/M, Humor, Other, Poor Life Choices, Short, Your Force Ghost Grandfathers arre judging you kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to ‘Promises, Promises’. “Why are you looking? Stop looking!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Serves Him Right."

"Why are you looking? _Stop looking!_ ”  
  
But Anakin couldn’t. This was horrifying.  
  
They should never have come looking. Force forbid that a couple of dead grandfathers should drop in to see their grandchildren every now and then, only to be confronted with this, this-  
  
_Abomination._  
  
Obi-Wan was trying to drag him away. They didn’t need to be seeing this. They really, really didn’t.  
  
“ _Why_ is he sticking it in his-?”  
  
Why couldn’t he have a normal grandson? Why couldn’t he have a grandson who was a soldier, or a merchant, or a pirate; no, his had to be a Sith-Lord wannabe who _masturbated with his lightsaber!_  
  
And Rey, she was no better, watching intently and giggling out of her mind all the while. What exactly did Luke _teach_ these two? Maybe Anakin needed to pay him a little visit next.  
  
“Because your grandson is a blasphemous little beast, that’s why.”  
  
“Your _granddaughter_ is the one egging him on!”  
  
“ _He’s_ the one who said that he wanted to masturbate with a bloody lightsaber in the first place!”  
  
“Like you’ve never said anything foolish during sex.” Anakin feigned contemplation for a moment. “Of course, it’s not like you’ve had much of a chance, _barren_ as your love-life  
was.”  
  
Obi-Wan went red in the face, mouth dropping open. “That was uncalled for.”  
  
“You calling my grandson a beast was uncalled for as well.”  
  
In the background, said beast was still working diligently with his lightsaber.  
  
“I’d not have called your grandson a beast if he weren’t _besmirching our_ _entire order!_ ”  
  
“Oh, and your precious star of a granddaughter egging him on and convincing him to go through with it in the first place means nothing whatsoever!”  
  
“ _Hardly!_ ”  
  
Rey’s delighted cackling brought their attention, however unwillingly, back to the bed where the sinning had occurred. It was over, evidently, and for that Anakin and Obi-Wan were unbelievably grateful. Rey seemed overwhelmed with amusement, and Kylo Ren, at least, seemed repentant.  
  
“My grandfather is looking down on me right now and weeping.”  
  
“Serves him right. Pervert.”  
  
Anakin turned and glared at Obi-Wan.  
  
“‘Hardly.’ _Sure._ ”  
  
He needed to speak with Luke.  
  
Force Ghosts couldn’t slap people, but maybe _he_ would.  
  
-End


End file.
